Another Lonely Date
by sillyjoy
Summary: Fluffy!Oneshot in which Hunter always throws a fit in the Lima Bean during their dates, leaving Sebastian all alone. (Rated T for language only, also established Hunt/bastian relationship and no drugs involved in Hunter's hot temper)


**Hello, everyone !**

**I've written this months ago, right after the episode with Hunter's 'roid rage, and I just came across it on my tumblr and decided to post it here. It's my first try at fluff, hope you'll enjoy :)**

**P.S. : It's based on one of my crappy gifsets, so you may (or may not) recognize a sentence or 2 if you happen to follow me.**

* * *

The winter has arrived in Ohio a few days earlier and now it's the turn for the snow to make its first appearance, covering progressively the houses, the cars, the streets and even the few courageous pedestrians under a cold immaculate blanket.

Outside the Lima Bean the wind is blowing and if the customers sitting next to the windows prick up their ears they can hear it howl above the noise of the coffee machines and the general chatter reigning in the coffee shop.

Sitting on his usual table in the middle of the cafe, Sebastian Smythe is watching the snowflakes twirl outside like angry little hurricanes as they're blown by the wind, trying hard as he can to ignore the exceeded voice of his boyfriend that he's sure can be heard from space.

His boyfriend's barely started shouting but it's already enough to draw everyone's attention to him – or at least, the attention of those who aren't already accustomed with the Warbler's outbursts.

_My little attention whore_, he thinks as a little smile plays on his lips.

Every time they come in during the red-headed bartender's shift the Lima Bean becomes the stage of Hunter Clarington's fury and it's happened so often since they started dating a week ago that the majority of the customers aren't even trying to look surprised anymore.

They are still watching and waiting to see what will happen, though.

_Look at all those people with nothing better to do. How pathetic._

At the sound of yet another pile of neatly ordered plastic cups being swept away in a new fit of anger, Sebastian can't help but feel sorry for the poor bartender.

When he turns away from the windows he immediately spots the counter and the trembling bartender standing behind it, eyes wide open and looking like his knees are going to give out at any moment as he's facing another volley of reproaches.

"On a scale of zero to ten, with ten being the most stupid living being on this freaking planet, you're a forty ! No, you're a forty _thousand_ ! Oh, forget it, you know what ? Your stupidity actually _broke_ the goddamn scale !"

"Hey, Hunt, can't you drop it ? Just for once ?" Sebastian asks loudly enough to be heard in a half-hearted attempt to maybe finally make him come and sit with him and have a normal date.

For once.

But that never worked before so there's no reason for it to work today. That damn bartender was there all this week and Sebastian wonders if the other one, the blond girl with the cute smile, hasn't caught a cold. That would be just his _fucking_ luck.

That would mean at least another week with mister '_I can't tell my nose from my ass'._

"Shut up, Seb ! This doesn't concern you, it's between me and this colorblind _dumbass _! They should have fired this incompetent the first time he entered this place !"

_At least I tried._

With a sigh, Sebastian pulls out his notes of this morning from his satchel and spreads them over the table, ready for another date-that-turns-out-to-be-a-lonely-studying-sessio n.

It's not really _that_ dramatic. They live in each other's pockets after all, seeing that they go at the same boarding school. Intimacy has never been a problem either with their dorm rooms being on the same floor – not that it has gotten far enough for Sebastian's liking but he's still happy with whatever Hunter agrees to give him, and that's new. And oddly awesome.

But they've never had a real date, something outside of the academy.

Something _real_.

Sebastian has scarcely gone on dates. Ok, scratch that : he's _never_ been on a date before so this sudden necessity to share this experience with someone else is new and maybe a bit too cheesy for the old Sebastian, the one who used to make evil pranks and threaten rival glee clubs with blackmail. But that Sebastian is history now.

Now, he wants more.

_So_ much more.

Oh, he's still the same mean bitch only preoccupied by himself but now there's Hunter in the picture too. And he wants everyone to know who that gorgeous boy belongs to; he wants to show to the world how proud he feels whenever they walk side by side on the streets.

But since there's no reasoning with Hunter when he gets that crappy artificial sugar in his latte, Sebastian's had to resign himself to giving up for now and waiting patiently until his boyfriend's thrown everything he can reach in the coffee shop or made the bartender cry.

Or both.

The one time he agreed to sit down with him, it was to spend the rest of their morning break complaining about the lack of professionalism these days and telling him how he'd very much like to skin the maker of _Splenda _very, very slowly.

Even if he tries to convince himself otherwise, Sebastian's getting sick of all these dates spent by himself.

Maybe... maybe the time has come for him to do something about it.

* * *

When they enter the Lima Bean the day after, Hunter tries to see who's behind the counter from above the crowd. But he quickly gives up given the line of customers waiting in front of them is unusually long.

"Why are we always coming here, by the way ? Aren't there any other cafes in Westerville ?"

"When I first met Blaine he showed me this place and since then, I'm just used to coming here."

"You used to come here with Anderson ?" Hunter asks dryly in a tone that means_ 'be very careful about your next move, Smythe'_. "How delightful, I can only imagine the beautiful memories you have here."

"You know it's not like that," Sebastian replies and bumps his shoulder against Hunter's, chuckling when the other doesn't smile back. "I just like the atmosphere. It's not as crowded or impersonal as the Starbucks, it's well heated during the winter and... it's the perfect place to study."

"I never understood how you can study with all that noise," Hunter grumbles in reply, looking away.

Whenever Blaine is mentioned Hunter can't help but get all worked up for no reason. He's well aware of the fact that nothing ever happened between them but he's heard the stories. How Sebastian looked at him the first time they met at Dalton, how he tracked the boy down for years after that and even how he slushied him by mistake (that's Hunter's favorite part).

He's not really worried of Anderson suddenly coming to steal Sebastian from him. It's rather the fact that he's got nothing in common with that boy, so the reasons of Sebastian asking him out are still... blurry.

Yeah, of course there's the fact that he's smoking hot and almost as good a dancer as Sebastian but then why ask him to go out and waste his time instead of getting him drunk and jumping his bones ? He's been at Dalton long enough to know Sebastian's methods with people he's attracted to.

Right now it's not what worries Hunter the most, though.

His main problem is the fact that he's never dated a guy before and he still doesn't know how he's supposed to act whenever they're in public. Alone in their dorm rooms he's never had issues or felt the need to ask if he's doing everything right – it all comes naturally to him, be it a girl or a boy.

But in public it's like a whole different world.

First of all, is he the girl in this relationship ? That'd be a blow to his pride but after all he's been the one who was courted by Sebastian for months until he finally gave in. He's not even sure if it's the way it works between two guys, but then he's the only one who wants to hold hands, or so it seems.

Right now he's forced to shove his hands in the pockets of his winter coat to avoid doing something he's not supposed to do (like smooth a wild strand of Sebastian's hair back and out of his eyes) because it will definitely make Sebastian laugh at him.

It's not that he cares about what that idiot may think. After all, Hunter's doing him a _huge _favor by accepting to go out with him.

But two guys holding hands in public may not be a very sensible thing to do in a town as narrow-minded as Lima. Even in Westerville there isn't much more acceptance – except if you're inside Dalton's campus. And if Sebastian starts laughing at him it'll certainly draw the attention to them and it's the last thing Hunter wants.

Even if he's been in a military academy for some years he can't measure up to a bunch of homophobic assholes ready to beat the shit out of him for no reason, and it'd be even trickier if he has to protect Sebastian too.

Plus Dalton's rules forbid the students from fighting or else they are expelled straightaway with not even a chance to explain themselves.

As the line decreases in front of them, Hunter glances sideways at Sebastian but when he meets Sebastian's longing eyes he quickly turns away to hide the blush coloring his cheeks.

If they were alone at school and Sebastian was giving him that kind of look Hunter would be on top of him in no time with his hand down his boyfriend's pants.

Now the only thing he can do is try his best to avoid getting all horny in the middle of the Lima Bean as he remembers the way those green eyes sparkle whenever Hunter takes the lead during their make out sessions.

It's finally their turn to order as the last customer's walking away with a big cup of steaming coffee, and Hunter feels a wave of relief flow over him when he recognizes his ginger barista.

The guy will probably poison his coffee again which will irritate Hunter to no end but to be honest, he's also grateful to have him still there.

This way he can take all his frustration out on someone else; lose his temper and break things with the perfect excuse. It also helps him buy time and escape the majority of their dates without arousing Sebastian's suspicion. In fact, the first time he threw a fit Sebastian spent the whole time laughing to tears.

"A– "

"A medium nonfat latte for my boy and a large black for me," Sebastian says as he leans on the countertop and winks at the barista. "And if you add a shot of _Cointreau_ in mine you'll be my hero forever. I tried it once in Barcelona, a pure delight."

The barista only stares at him, blinking dumbly and Hunter suspects the cause of his confusion must be the flirtatious way Sebastian's looking at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot : make that latte sugar free, OK ?"

That makes the barista snap out of his confusion and he scrambles to go get their cups.

"I can make my own order," Hunter says while they wait, not knowing again if he must feel pleased by Sebastian's initiative or pissed. "I don't need you to do it, especially when you don't even know it right. I don't drink it sugar free."

Hunter decides to go for the second choice when all Sebastian does in reply is wiggle his eyebrows at him. He _is _pissed, now.

When the barista gives Sebastian his coffee, he gets rewarded by another wink before he starts preparing Hunter's drink.

_Asshole, stop flirting when I'm right beside you !_

But Sebastian doesn't seem to sense Hunter's bad mood, watching intently the barista's every movements and stopping him short before he can reach the sugar.

_Walking disaster. I wonder who had the brilliant idea of hiring you._

"That's it, thank you."

"Oh, I get it," Hunter says when they find a table near Sebastian's favorite one because it's already occupied, "You're trying to tell me that if I want it done right, I have to do it myself. What the hell, you think I'll sweeten my coffee every freaking time ? And what next, go behind the counter and do that retard's job ? No way."

"Quit frowning or your forehead will be all wrinkled when you get old," Sebastian says with a cocky smile before leaving him there.

"Hey, where are you…"

When he turns his head he sees Sebastian already coming back and looking smugger than ever.

"From now on," he says as he shows Hunter the two packets of sugar he's holding between his thumb and forefinger, "I'm in charge of sweetening your coffee and this way, the manager of the Lima Bean will be so grateful that I restored peace in his café he'll give me a discount for the rest of my days."

Hunter watches as Sebastian pours the content of both brown packets in his cup, the confident movements of his fingers catching his attention. Sebastian's slender fingers are one of the things he likes the most in him, even if they always feel cold against his skin.

"Seb, you don't have to do that."

Hunter hates that his voice sounds so tiny, but he has no control over it. When he looks up, Sebastian is still standing beside him.

"But I want to," the other replies and leans forward until he's close enough to share breath, putting a hand on Hunter's cheek while the other lands on the back of Hunter's chair.

And without a single warning Sebastian leans forward and kisses him in public for the first time.

There's nothing dirty in it (_wow, that's new !_), only Sebastian's warm lips pushing slightly against his own, withdrawing a bit before coming back again as if to get a better taste of him, and it goes like that for what seems like ages. It feels like the gentlest caress and when Sebastian eventually smiles against his mouth Hunter can't help but imitate him.

Sebastian stands up and nibbles playfully at the tip of Hunter's nose on his way, which makes him scrunch it in disgust (Sebastian tends to do this kind of shit a lot even when he knows how much Hunter hates it) and looking around them in panic when it suddenly hits him that they just _kissed _in _public _!

There are only a couple of people staring, and none of them are looking aggressive. In fact, it's two very old ladies and one of them even winks at him knowingly.

_What the... hell ?_

"Enough with the sweetening," he snaps as he turns and pushes Sebastian away, ignoring his boyfriend's little smirk.

"You are so cute when you get embarrassed."

Hunter rolls his eyes to the ceiling as Sebastian sits down in front of him, but there is no way he can hide the color creeping fast into his cheeks.

"What's got into you ? You know we don't... we don't do PDA."

"Oh, really ? Don't try and tell me you didn't like it, Hunt. I felt you shiver fairly well, baby."

"That's not the point."

They quickly drop the subject because Hunter's unwilling to tell how touched he actually is by Sebastian's gesture (his boyfriend's so full of himself it would only take a single compliment to make his head explode), and because he knows Sebastian doesn't need talking when a single look at Hunter is enough for him to know exactly how the other feels. That's why the fucker can't stop smiling.

They spend the rest of their date making casual conversation, mostly talking about Regionals and school related stuff until it's time to come back to Dalton.

Outside of the café Hunter wraps his scarf around his neck and when he sees Sebastian put his hands in his pockets, he doesn't hesitate before sliding his hand in Sebastian's left one where he intertwines his warm fingers together with Sebastian's cold ones.

Today he finally got the reassurance that Sebastian won't mind or laugh if he shows his affection, because he's looks as serious about this relationship as Hunter.

"Moving in ?" Sebastian jokes as he squeezes Hunter's hand, his smiling eyes so bright Hunter is pretty sure they are going to make the snow melt all around them.

"Shut up and hurry to find your car before I'm completely frozen."

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
